


Noise (Good Ending)

by Huffleclawrox



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Phil, M/M, Phil Needs a Hug, Protective Dan, Pure pointless fluff, be prepared, dan is such a good bf, phil loves it, pure fluff, romantic phan, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleclawrox/pseuds/Huffleclawrox
Summary: Dan loves Phil and takes care of him while he recovers. Phil is thankful and comes to him one night during a thunderstorm.





	Noise (Good Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Good ending! Hope you enjoy, didn’t spell check, later then planned, phil is a pure bean that needs to be protected, whoo!  
> Rated teen just incase

If Dan thought every beep he heard from the heart monitor made him feel a bit ill, then he was prepared for how it sounded when it flatlined. The long, drawn out sound that meant Phil was taken from him was the worst sound he could ever hear. It was even worse than the sound of Phil’s scream. If Phil screamed, it meant he was at least still alive. If his heart monitor flatlined, it meant Dan never had another chance of seeing Phil again. There may be those miracle situations, but he was certain he wasn’t lucky enough to receive one of those.

He wanted to meet whatever force was making this happen and punch them in the face. He wanted to make them give him back his Phil. He wanted to make them give him back the man he loved so much. He wanted to make them give him back the light of his light. Phil made everyone’s world bright, not just his. How could the universe take away the sunshine from millions of people? It just couldn’t do that! It couldn’t! 

He could only faintly hear the voice and movements of doctors and nurses rushing in to see what went wrong and what was going on. He knew a doctor was tell him that he was sorry for his loss but he couldn’t and didn’t want to hear him. He only wanted to hear Phil’s voice. He wanted to hear Phil say... anything! Anything at all! To tell him he was fine, the tell him how much pain he was in, to tell him he felt tired, to tell him how much hospitals sucked, he’d even be happy if Phil yelled at him! He just wanted his voice as the one he could head, not this man’s. He suddenly felt the doctor’s hand in his hair, running his hands through it in the comforting way that Phil used to. He wanted to gouge the man’s eyes out. That not something you do when someone’s best friend has just died! Then the man spoke. “Dan...” His voice was soft and very hoarse. But... why did it sound so much like Phil’s. The voice kept saying more things but he couldn’t hear them. How could he...? He’s dead? How? What? Why? What did this mean? Was he-

His last question was left unanswered as he sat bolt upright. He looked around the room, his breathing quick and scared. Nobody was there. No doctors, no nurses, no anybody. But why? They were just there s moment ago? What happened? Then, a sound answered his question. The beeping of the heart monitor. He let out a relieved sigh. It was just a nightmare. Phil was... alive. It was only then that he realized his face was wet. He must’ve been crying in his sleep. He wiped away the tear tracks before then coming to another realization. His eyes instantly looked over at the man on the bed. Phil was alive, awake, and looking at Dan worriedly. ‘Dummy,’ Dan thought, ‘he’s injured and in the hospital but he’s worried about me? He’s too sweet for his own good.’ He got up from his seat only to sit on the edge of Phil’s hospital bed. “Sorry if I worried you there. Must’ve fallen asleep. I... had a bad dream that you... you died... God, I’m so glad you’re alive...” Dan told him, his voice only a whisper as he said the last sentence. He grabbed Phil’s hand and ran his thumb over the back of it. Phil gave him a reassuring smile. “Really? That must’ve been awful. I wouldn’t ever want to live without you. I don’t think I could, honestly. I’d end up dying after one day without you there! Probably by choking on your cereal or eating too many sweets, or falling asleep in the bath,” Phil said, a sheepish smile and light blush on his cheeks. Phil liked to joke around a lot, he wasn’t really all that open with his feeling. That was one of the rare things that Dan didn’t like about Phil. He wished he’d be more open with Dan.

Dan simply smiled and laughed softly. “Yeah, you probably would, you spork,” Phil laughed as well for a second before having a coughing fit. Once the fit was over, he groaned softly. “Are you feeling okay?” Dan asked him, a wave of worry crashing over him. Phil nodded slowly. “Yeah. It’s just that I’m tired and my throat hurt,” Phil mumbled with a small moan of pain as he closed his eyes. Dan gently brushed Phil’s hair out of his face before just messing with it lovingly and gently. “Then get some sleep, you need it,” he told him softly. Phil opened his mouth to protest but Dan gave him a stern look so he closed it, grumbling soft. He mumbled a good night to Dan before falling back asleep. Dan leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

The next few days were filled with visits to the hospitals, calls to Phil’s loved ones, Phil whining about how the hospital was awful compared to home, Dan worrying about Phil when he had to return home, and many other things. Before Dan had left the first day, he tweeted about how Phil had been in an accident but was fine now. The tweet included a photo of Phil asleep in the hospital. The fans had a right to know what was going on. Most of the responses were either shock and worry or hopes that Phil would get well soon. He smiled and told Phil this one day. It made Phil really happy.

Finally, after a few days, the hospital let Phil go home. They told the two things to watch out for, things Phil avoid doing for a while, things to eat to help him recover better, and some pills to take. Unfortunately for Phil, pizza and Dan’s cereal weren’t apart of the recommended diet. Phil groaned about that on the way home. Dan just smiled softly and thought to himself that one night of pizza wouldn’t hurt. Phil deserved it for putting up with hospital food for so long.

On the ride back home, Phil fell asleep on Dan’s shoulder. Dan could understand why. It has hard to sleep at the hospital with all the wires, noises, and nurses coming to check on you. Also, just being there was pretty tiring. He knew it was a perfectly explainable thing to happen. But still, as he gazed down at Phil’s peaceful, sleeping face, he couldn’t help but smile and blush, feeling like it was special that he fell asleep on him deep down. He knew it wasn’t but he told himself it was. He let Phil stay asleep until they arrived at their flat. He wanted to carry Phil in, so he could get more sleep, but he knew that he’d take a few steps before collapsing. That’d hurt both him and Phil. So, he just decided to shake Phil gently, mumbling softly to him while doing so. Phil groaned softly as he woke up. He obviously wanted to sleep longer. Dan smiled fondly. “I know, I know, you can sleep when we get inside,” he softly told him. Phil nodded and grumbled before getting out of the vehicle with him. Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and led him into the flat, Phil yawning as they walked inside.

Once they got inside, Phil let out a happy, loud sigh of relief. He seemed really glad to finally be home. Dan smiled affectionately at the older man. “I’ll order us some dinner and you go get changed into some comfy pajamas, okay?” He said as he got out his phone. Phil nodded before walking off to his room. Once Phil was in his room, Dan ordered a pizza, got drinks and necessary things like napkins and plates, and picked out a show for them to watch. Phil came out of his room after a while, probably trying to find his phone since he left it at home when they went shopping. He sat down on the couch in his comfy pajamas and just scrolled through Twitter. He smiled softly, Dan was guessing that he saw all the fans hoping for him to get better soon. “Our fans are so nice...” He told Dan fondly. Dan was going to reply but then the pizza arrived. He got up and went to the door, paying the guy and giving him a tip. He then set the box down on the coffee table and Phil’s eyes widened. “Pizza..? But... the doctor said I can’t have any...” Phil said, puzzled. Dan looked over at him and smirked. “Well, you deserve it for at least today for being in the hospital for one. Also, what the doctor doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” he told Phil, who smiled that bright smile of his in response. Dan was lucky not to have gotten sunburnt from such a bright smile. 

So, they spend the rest of the day eating pizza together, watching tv together, and talking to each other. They were both happy to be together at home again. After the movie was over, they were full, and night had fallen, they decided to head to bed. First, they cleaned up, put everything away, and then went to their own rooms. Though Dan wanted to stay with Phil and sleep in the other man’s bed so he could make sure he was safe, he knew that was crossing the friendship line a little. He wanted to cross it but he wouldn’t unless he got a sign. He noticed as he walked into his room that it was raining really hard outside. As he turned off the lights and climbed into bed, he wondered if there was going to be a storm later in the night.

That question was answered hours later when he was woken up. He felt someone shake him gently. He groaned in protest before slowly opening up his eyes. He the dark outline of Phil. “What is it?” He asked him sleepily. Phil opened his mouth to answer but jumped from the sudden flash of lightning and then once again when the thunder came a few seconds afterwards. A thunderstorm. Dan understood why he was here now. Phil was pretty afraid of them and would go to do whenever there was a thunderstorm. Dan smiled comfortingly and lifted up the duvet so he could join him. Phil smiled thankfully before joining him. “Y’know, if you were wanna join me when you’re scared, you don’t have to wake me up. Just come in, I don’t mind,” Dan told him with a small chuckle. Phil blushed and messed with his hands. “I just... wanted to make sure you were okay with it.

Suddenly, another flash of lightning came followed by thunder a few seconds later. Phil jumped again and gently bit his lower lip. Dan, wanting to protect him and make him feel like he was safe, wrapped his arms around him. Phil blinked in surprise before wrapping his arms around Dan a few seconds later. Dan felt a wave of relief wash over him. He just kind of did it without thinking and then after he did, he was worried that Phil was going to freak out. He brought a hand up to Phil’s head and gently ran it through his hair. Phil closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. Another flash of lightning and bang of thunder but Phil didn’t jump this time. This made Dan feel like he did his job right.

Suddenly, Dan felt Phil moving his fingers nervously on Dan’s back. He usually did his when he was nervous about something or wanted to say something but didn’t know how to. “Anything on your mind?” Dan asked him quietly. Phil blinked in surprise before looking up at him. “How did you-“ He started before Dan spoke. “I’ve known you for nine years and I’m number one Phil trash. I know all your little quirks and ticks. I know what makes you sad, scared, angry, confused, all of it. I know that you like to make others happy and bottle up your own emotions. I may not know everything about you by heart, but I know more than you’d think I know. I don’t want to tell me it’s nothing like you often do, please tell me what’s on your mind,” Dan begged in a whisper. He wanted Phil to be open with him. He was more open with Dan than anyone else but he often didn’t tell him what’s wrong when he was down or why he was acting in a certain weird way, and it annoyed him so much. Phil just blushed heavily and buried his face in his hands. Was he embarrassed? How cute. Dan felt himself smiling. He ran his hand through Phil’s hand again. He seemed to calm down. Phil hesitated for a few moments before sighing heavily and speaking. “It’s just... well... while I was in the hospital, I had a lot of time to think at night since you had to leave and it was hard to fall asleep and I was all alone with just my thoughts. I... started thinking about everything we’ve been through and how much you mean to me. I was thinking about how glad I was that it was me and not you that got hurt. I remembered how happy I’d get whenever we’d be affectionate and I began to overthink everything I’ve done and you’ve done in the past few months. And... I think I realize that... I have feelings for you, Dan,” Phil told him, slowly removing his hands from his face. Dan’s eyes widened in shock. Phil... liked him? He felt the same thing that Dan felt for him? Really? Wow... he couldn’t help but feeling quite happy. He chuckled softly and pulled Phil close to him, a grin on his face. “I can’t believe it took you so long to know! Also, I have feeling for you too, you spork!” Dan was rather happy but who wouldn’t be. He felt Phil relax in relief and chuckle softly too. He squeezed Dan before looking up at him. “I’m so glad... I was worried that I’d make this awkward,” Phil confessed. Dan looked down at him and their eyes met. Suddenly, they were leaning in, eyes were closing, and they were kissing. A flash of lightening was followed by a boom of thunder but they didn’t care. They were both to happy to care. As Dan slowly pulled away and they went back to cuddling, Dan thanked whatever greater power may exist or not for the thunderstorm.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before drifted off to sleep. In the morning, Dan glanced at Phil and smiled when he noticed he was still asleep. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He got out his phone, unlocked it, checked a bit of his things before putting his plan into action. He took a selfie of the two of them. Dan smirking with his curly hair that was even more messy than normal, his usual not having a shirt on or maybe even pants in bed, and his arm around Phil. Phil with his peaceful, cute sleeping face, his hair all messy and not in it’s usual quiff, his arms wrapped around Dan’s middle loosely, and his head resting near his chest but not on it. Then, he went to Twitter to tweet something. What did he write? He wrote: ‘a certain cutie is afraid of thunderstorms so spent the night like this’ and included the photo before posting it. He then closed twitter before the fans could freak out. Then, he drifted back to sleep, wondering how Phil and their friends would react. However, he simply didn’t care at the moment. He just wanted to cuddle with his new lover and best friend.


End file.
